Smoke
Overview Appearance Smoke is a parody on many popular anime shows and characters. Her dress is reminiscent of Sailor Moon, and she has Prison Prisms which work in the same way as Pokéballs in Pokémon. She has a figure that most girls have in anime series, and she talks incredibly fast. She also wields a huge sword that highly resembles the Buster Sword ''used by Cloud Strife( but WAY more bigger), a character from ''Final Fantasy VII. Her vampiric fangs may hint to Castlevania. She has long red hair, similar to Jessie from Pokémon, albeit in a very different style. Is it also listed that she wears diapers. Personality Smoke is hyperactive and always talks very fast, something she is aware of. This may be a parody to Japanese animation. She usually screams in an insane way while she speaks. However, it has also been shown she can be quite charming. She talks like a Japanniese, this could be a hint where she come from. The episode League of Evil explores her personality a bit more, revealing her interests in serenity trances and bathroom tidiness. A Bad Case of the Buglies also reveals Smoke to be, at the very least, a feminist, since she kicks Yang after he says a sexist stereotype phrase. In Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow, after Eradicus unleashes the Dark Tomorrow, everyone's personality is changed. Smoke was also affected by this. During this time, she talked at normal speed( a bit slower), although she still screamed. She was also portrayed as being very nice, encouraging Yang, making him lunch, lending him her sword to fight Eradicus, and explaining how to stop the Dark Tomorrow to him. However, she was still very sensitive about stereotypes, as she kicked Yang out of their house after he blurted out another stereotype phrase. Abilities Smoke is very fast, agile and strong. Her weapon of choice is a huge blue sword. Her other shown power is teleportation in a purple light. Smoke carries purple Prison Prisms. She can also float and fly, and has been shown to be a very proficient fighter. She uses Prison Prisms to, as the name indicates, capture creatures called Forever Friends. Unlike Pokéballs, one Prison Prism can have more than one creature. If the Forever Friend doesn't want to fight, she can force him through a special ring. When a Forever Friend loses a fight, he becomes the winner's property. Her shown friends are: *Fish-Tie-Star-Trousers. When called into battle, he enlarges, becomes monstrous, and is equipped with a buzzsaw fighting style. *Blubber-Poo. When called into battle, he takes on the form of a horned-walrus. *Carmen (Smoke-achi). Though his real name is Carmen, he is commonly mistaken for Smoke-achi. Episodes ''Smoke and Mirrors'' Smoke is first introduced in this episode of the second season. Yang discovers her in the forest, where she is on the hunt for new "Forever Friends". After violently capturing a pack of Gophers with her Prison Prism]] Yang falls in love with her. Because her Prison Prism has no more room, she gives Yang a Ring and will return for him later. After a date with Yang, Smoke takes him to the Prison Prism Arena, where she uses Yang's fighting talents to defeat her opponents. When Yang must face one final opponent, Smoke would become the Prison Prism Champion. However, Yang's final opponent is Yin, who had been captured by Mirrors. When Yang refuses to fight his sister, Smoke uses a button on her Prison Prism and electrifies Yang through his Ring. After a fake battle, Yin and Yang manage to break their Rings and cause a fight between Smoke and Mirrors. While they are distracted, Yin manages to steal the Prison Prisms and captures both Smoke and Mirrors in Smoke's Prison Prism. This whole episode is a parody on Pokemon. ''The League of Evil'' When Carl finds his own apartment, Smoke,Pondscüm and The Puffin also wish to claim the appartment. Smoke stated she has the most right to the apartment because she is the 'prettiest'. But since The Puffin already has rented it, she and the other villains agree to share rent and become roommates. Carl takes advantage of this opportunity and creates "The League of Evil" where the villains ally themselves to defeat Yin and Yang. After a succesful raid on the local couch store, they decorate their appartment. It is then when tension among the villains arises, when Smoke beats up Pondscüm's Blixens and destroys his beatbox so she could peacefully meditate. She also demanded the toilet paper to hang forward, and Carl's solution to this problem is to get an identical toilet roll holder and hang that one forward. After asking a broken mirror in their bathroom where to find one, they discover Yin and Yang have one in their outhouse. The League of Evil strikes at the outhouse, and discovers the toilet roll holder is actually the Chronologicum. Smoke hastens to get to the Chronologicum, but Yin manages to claim it first. Once time is reversed, Smoke is no longer a member of the League. Notably, her sword is considerably smaller in this episode, probably due to lack of frame space. ''Stuck'' In this episode Smoke makes her main villain debut. She disguises her self as a female mail carrier, and gives Yang an invite to Death to Woo Foo Rabbit Island. Even though they realise it is a trap, Yin, Yang, Lina, Roger Jr. and Dave start their journey to the island because they are too bored and thought the trap would be another stupid set-up they could handle. Once they arrive on the island however, Smoke destroys their ship and passes the blame on Dave. In order to survive, the heroes split up and gather food and shelter to survive. One by one, Smoke uses her new "Forever Friends" to test their skill and captures the heroes. She manages to capture all except Yang and Dave, although Yang somehow ended up in the Prison Prism anyway. Once Dave opposes Smoke, Smoke believes Dave to be the ultimate test for her 'Forvever Friends' and sets out all three of them to battle Dave. Unkowningly, Dave has the power to control other trees and manages to defeat the 'Forever Friends'. As a last resort, Smoke tries to cut Dave in half with her sword, but she only manages to plant it a few inches. The trees then beat up Smoke, and send her flying to an other volcanic island, where she lands inside the volcano. She discovers a hidden door there, and upon opening it, a volcanic eruption ensues. The episode is a parody on Lost. ''Worked Stiff'' Smoke and Mirrors team up to get more Forever Friends by making a job that involoves fighting to entertain people. Yang workedthere because he wants shoes that he likes. The Yindiapolis 500 Smoke and Mirrors challange Yin and Yang in a race like Speed Racer --- with weapons! They still lose to Yin and Yang, so they gived them The Golden Licence each. Category:Characters Category:Villains